<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>淡漠 by thereforyou123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114716">淡漠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123'>thereforyou123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Method (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他隐约知道自己死了一回。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李宰夏/金英佑</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>淡漠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>搬文。我lofter挂了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金英佑轻轻地张开眼睛，阳光透过车窗柔和的包裹着他。</p>
<p>他感觉到有股温暖的力量圈在腰上，均匀的呼吸声和热气在打他耳后。</p>
<p>尽管很想马上转头回看身后人的眉眼，但他不敢，金英佑害怕这场梦的幻灭，更不敢想像那人真的是李宰夏。</p>
<p>金英佑最后的记忆是和李宰夏演的那场话剧，他还记得——李宰夏来不及接住他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他隐约知道自己死了一回。</p>
<p>他绝对不想再去回想解开安全扣时的那种心碎，但当绳索抑制住他的呼吸时，他的的确确没有后悔用这么浮夸的方式死去——让李宰夏眼睁睁的看着他死却无能为力。</p>
<p>至少李宰夏还能庆幸他没有杀了熙媛，那个女人。</p>
<p>说起来她从一开始就在暗示英佑别再靠近他们的生活了，狂妄的少年依旧忽视那些明显但不明说的警告。</p>
<p>和熙媛练习对戏的时候，英佑也同样在用剧中的台词强加给她压迫感。</p>
<p>女人的第六感一向很准，她下意识的闪躲。</p>
<p>李宰夏还是禁不住诱惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>睁开眼后竟一点睡意都没有残留，敞开的车窗溜进一阵阵海风。</p>
<p>他们在一台厢型车里，如果他没猜错，这就是他们翘班的那天，而这里就是……那个人的秘密基地。</p>
<p>金英佑不得不面对现实，照这么看来他的时间所剩不多。</p>
<p>他小心翼翼的把身上那只手移开，光是要从被窝里挣脱出来还不吵醒那人就花了他所有的力气。</p>
<p>他就坐在旁边看着那个人的脸——李宰夏的脸。</p>
<p>感觉上一次见李宰夏已经是上辈子的事了，不对，的确就是上辈子。</p>
<p>金英佑被自己的想法给逗笑。</p>
<p>他拿出手机传讯息给经纪人，随便上网查了别的观光景点的照片。</p>
<p>英佑：[图片]我很好，很快就会回去，不要来找我。</p>
<p>经纪人：我们的英佑啊！我们现在就过去接你，你就待在那里不要动！</p>
<p>他祈祷经纪人能不要来找秘密基地找他，同时也懊恼当时自己曝露了定位，只能希望那张网路上找的照片能不要露馅。</p>
<p>经纪人控管了他的生活，他手机里的照片根本就不能用。</p>
<p>就是这种无法喘息的生活才会导致他轻易的迷恋上李宰夏吧。</p>
<p>金英佑还是忍不住瞄了眼那个令他疯狂的人，在面对过死亡之后，好不容易才浇熄了当初那种极端的念头。</p>
<p>已经怎样都无所谓了，但愿不要再重蹈覆辙。</p>
<p>早知道李宰夏不愿意为他冒险，他也不会决意公开他们的恋情，抱着偌大的期待，最后落得心灰意冷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到底还剩下多少这样平静的时光呢？</p>
<p>还是下一秒又会坠入无边的黑暗呢？</p>
<p>金英佑在心里默默的想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李宰夏醒来的时候已经是太阳最烈的时刻。</p>
<p>他发现金英佑不在他的怀里。</p>
<p>「英佑？」李宰夏坐起来，看见他昨晚抱着的男孩正坐在驾驶座上操控方向盘。</p>
<p>「哥，你醒啦？」金英佑回头看了一眼便又专注在前方的路况，「你睡得很熟。」</p>
<p>李宰夏头脑还不太清醒，只见窗外的景象已经脱离了他熟悉的地方：「你会开车？」</p>
<p>脱离束缚的少年用开朗的声音说：会啊，只是没有驾照而已。</p>
<p>「你小子！」</p>
<p>「哥你怕什么，我开玩笑的。」他的话语带着轻笑，反倒是李宰夏恼羞：「这不是能开玩笑的事！」</p>
<p>金英佑收起笑容，突然正经的问：「我问哥一件事，哥能回答我吗？」</p>
<p>「什么事？」</p>
<p>「……」</p>
<p>「哥你是爱我的吧？」</p>
<p>李宰夏在听到这个问题时沉默，他根本不知道该怎么说，只皱着眉头一直看着窗外变换的风景。</p>
<p>其实李宰夏早就迷恋上英佑而无法自拔。</p>
<p>他现在很犹豫，在被金英佑吸引后他就一直没办法正视这样不被接受的感情。</p>
<p>像是把男孩从鸟笼里放出来、给他自由，带他到自己的秘密基地这件事都是出于冲动的心，他不敢想未来，他还没准备好去面对。</p>
<p>但是他的Singer等不及了。</p>
<p>金英佑本来就只是问问，他只是想赌一把在记者会之前李宰夏会不会选他。</p>
<p>他早就知道那个男人爱的是熙媛，一直都是熙媛，和自己相爱的假象不过就是鬼迷心窍之下的产物。</p>
<p>何况他上辈子就伤痕累累了，再受一次伤也不会太痛。</p>
<p>「这个也当作是玩笑吧，我知道哥你爱的是熙媛姐。」本来就没有期望能听到答案，他已经释然了，只是还不舍离开。</p>
<p>「不是的……」</p>
<p>「没关系，哥不用勉强自己。」他拉了煞车，「到了。」</p>
<p>「不是的！」李宰夏摇头，「英佑，你听我说。」</p>
<p>李宰夏几乎是用跑的下了车，站在金英佑的车门前，全开的车窗让两人的脸能清晰的映在对方眼中。</p>
<p>「你绝对没办法想像我有多喜欢你，」他恳切的看着眼前面无表情的男孩，「你不会知道。」</p>
<p>「那你愿意向媒体公开吗？」金英佑轻笑，像他刚遇见李宰夏时一副对什么事都不感兴趣的模样。</p>
<p>「哥一定不肯吧。」</p>
<p>「你怎么了？你跟哥说你怎么了？」李宰夏伸出不确定的手抚上男孩的脸，「你明明就感受得到我的感情！」</p>
<p>「哥，我只是想通了而已。」</p>
<p>他露出李宰夏看不透的微笑，那勾起的嘴角和没有热度的眼神形成距离感。</p>
<p>「再见，Walter。」他把头探出车床，把手放在对方的脖颈处细细摩挲，似是舍不得。</p>
<p>金英佑知道要是自己再不离开，就会改变心意，到时候就要前功尽弃了。</p>
<p>到底他听见了上辈子没等到的话，心却绞痛得要命。</p>
<p>黑色厢型车在李宰夏反应过来前就发动引擎扬长而去，只留他一个人待在原地。</p>
<p>人生地不熟。</p>
<p>只剩那句「再见」还回荡在他耳边。</p>
<p>李宰夏隐约觉得这会是他最后一次见到那个曾经和他在仓库里缠绵的少年。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>〈UNCHAIN〉在公演的前一个礼拜紧急宣布取消了。</p>
<p>停演的主因是主演金英佑在最后关头答应了加入某电影的制作团队，并且并未多做解释，经纪人对外宣称是话剧组双方讨论出来的结果。</p>
<p>那天之后金英佑自己开车回了公司，并没有像上一次扬起轩然大波。</p>
<p>网路上的热度也渐渐平息，报导中也从来没有出现过任何暧昧的字眼。</p>
<p>也算是一个平静的结局。</p>
<p>但是李宰夏再也没有面对面见到过金英佑这个人，只有几次在电视上偶然看见那个耀眼的少年，仿佛他们来自不同的世界。</p>
<p>他对这个结果感到很无力，他的情人就这么抛下他们刚建立起的牵绊。</p>
<p>他大概永远都想不通为什么金英佑会突然离开他吧。</p>
<p>恐怕李宰夏过没多久就会回到熙媛身边，淡忘掉那个为他痴狂的人，如同其他齣戏的排练对象。</p>
<p>上一世的病态太过荒唐，这对金英佑来说是个新的开始。</p>
<p>只有舞台上过于刺眼的灯光才会提醒他曾经有过这条伤疤。</p>
<p>想起那双大手，强硬而温柔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>